Accidents Happen For a Reason
by ThisWriterHasAReputation
Summary: Noriko Akatsuki is the closest thing to a ghost. She's just an orphan that doesn't talk unless spoken to and she's content with that. Or she was before the day her fate got intertwined with a silent giant and a boy Lolita. She saved two lives and now the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families are indebted to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidents Happen For a Reason**

Chapter One: Introduction

Had she known what was going to happen that evening, would she have done anything differently? Now that's the real question.

It was a nice day. All the days had been nice, in her opinion. There had been more than seven of them so far with not a single rainy day, which was unusual during that time of year. It was as if rain hadn't been invented yet, but clouds massing darkly above her head suggested that the first thunderstorm was on its way, and it was going to be a big one.

The crowd has a life of its own, the vibrant clothes shine in the morning light and the people move like enchanting shoals of fish. She had never been claustrophobic before, but in that almighty swell of humanity she felt the panic rise in her chest. When they moved she had to also because if her feet failed to keep up she risked being trampled underfoot. Even in the bitter January cold the girl felt the warmth of all those bodies pressing in.

Nori was used to the streets by now what with walking everywhere she needed to go. She knew her way this city like the back of her hand by ten years old. Would it have been easier for her if she was a bit taller and wasn't standing ' _tall'_ at 5'3"? Probably, but she doubted she'd ever be able to find out. She never asked for help, never talked to strangers or anybody really. If she didn't know any better, she could've thought herself invisible.

The short brunette smiled to herself like she did every time the public library came into view. Nori slowed her pace down just enough and looked for a small gap so she could pass through to make it to the book store without getting trampled by the throng of on-looking citizens. She saw her chance and quickly acted on it, ducking her head and muttering an "excuse me" and "sorry" to the people she cut through. They didn't make any signs of acknowledgement, much to Nori's relief. It was as if the teenage girl wasn't there to begin with.

Nori entered the library through its familiar large doors. She took her first step in and looked around; many diverse groups of people sitting by themselves or with friends could be seen, but most were teenagers probably studying for upcoming finals.

There were huge windows at the back of the library that give a magnificent and outstanding look, while also bringing in a powerful light into the library. Artificial trees and plants stood in almost every corner of the library, giving it a unique and outlandish look. The carpet was made thick and comfy so the sound of people walking by wouldn't disturb the focused people sitting in the library.

She could hear nothing but the quiet peaceful sounds of paper turning and minds thinking at their best, the sound of the copying machines keeps going all day long unstoppable, the air conditioner turning on and off. The sound of the moving leaves of the artificial trees every time the air conditioner hits them, the whispering among the students, and the chairs scraping against the carpeted floor each time a person moves.

Nori made her way towards the center of the room where the front desk was stationed. She gave a polite smile to her coworker, Daichi Hinata. Just as she expected, he either didn't see her or he ignored her. She bet it was the former. She walked through the gate and set her bag down before she started working.

When her shift was over the library was ready to be closed. Everyone had began to depart half an hour ago at around 6:30 pm. Nori had just finished putting returned books back onto the shelves when her phone vibrated in her light pink, cotton cardigan pocket. She read the message as she walked back to the desk and let out a soft sigh before replying with a short and sweet "okay" and putting it back in her pocket.

"Hey….?" She looked up at Daichi a little surprised.

"Nori," she reminded him.

"Right," he said awkwardly. "Can you lock up, I've got to get home soon or my mom's going to pitch a fit."

She nodded and watched as he grabbed his things and booked it. Nori organized the desk a little because it was becoming sloppy. She rearranged the papers into a nice and neat stack and put them beside the computer. She swept the crumbs from Daichi's granola bar off and onto her hand then threw it in the trash can under the desk. She went around the room and shut down all of the computers and pushed in all the chairs. She scowled, noticing some wrappers on one of the tables and some on the floors. She picked them up too and put them into the trash can.

When she finished tidying up slung her bag over her shoulder, turned off all the lights, and locked the doors behind her as she stepped out onto the busy sidewalk.

A feeling of anxiousness spread throughout Nori's body. She felt the hairs on her arms and neck stand on-end and a deep ache in her stomach. Her chest constricted, making her heart feel claustrophobic. It beat just a bit faster than usual. Nori knew something was going to happen, her instincts told her something bad was about to go down and she wanted to be prepared to run if necessary because she wasn't a fighter. The sudden rush of adrenaline made her feel light-headed.

Her unique indigo eyes were wide as they quickly took in her surroundings. The sun was just setting over the horizon with deep oranges, yellows, pinks, and purples meshed creating a beautiful sight to behold. The sky was cloudy with dangerously dark grey clouds. The sound of cars whooshing by, people brushing up against people, feet hitting the ground, and people chatting on the phone or to people beside them. The bitter cold nipped at the brunette's flesh, making her quiver from both the cold and the feeling of dread making her legs feel somewhat unstable.

She sucked in a shaky breath and continued to follow the crowd, though, in the direction of her home. Her home wasn't very far away, it was a walkable distance. Normally leaving work at seven o'clock, she'd be home by eight. Nori kept looking around for any suspicious figures that would jump out and grab her, but none came. She felt very in-tuned with her surrounding, taking in every ounce of detail.

As she neared the end of the street and towards the intersection she caught sight of two boys laughing and playfully nudging each other. She wasn't sure why, but the two just stood out to her. They were like colors in plethoras of grey faces. One had short black hair and he was taller than his bronze haired companion. They didn't seem like they were very old either, maybe middle schoolers, but who was Nori to judge off of appearances? She looked like she was in middle school, but she was actually a second year in high school.

They both began to cross, though it was obvious they weren't paying attention to anything but themselves.

Somehow, Nori knew that this was the cause of the horrible feeling in her gut. The air seemed too tense, it was like she was climbing Mount Everest, it was hard for her to breathe right. But what was going to happen that was so bad? How did she know it was going to happen then and there? How did she know it involved those kids? Sure the atmosphere seemed _way_ off, but what proof did she have that the bad thing was going to happen then and there? Perhaps it was the way her organs tightened painfully together. Her intestines felt like spaghetti noodles. Maybe it was the fact that the two just seemed to stand out from the crowd of blank faces with their laughing playful attitudes.

That's when she saw it. It was like looking at a page from a coloring booklet when you have to spot the difference between the two pictures. It wasn't an "ah ha!" moment of victory, it was an "uh oh" moment of blood curdling suspense, and she didn't like those.

The 'please walk' sign switched to red a little too soon. The two boys didn't notice, they were too caught up with themselves to notice the almost subtle switch. They walked a little too slow. Time seemed to stop. A large truck was moving closer and closer to the two boys.

Her body made the decision before her mind could even comprehend what in the world it was doing. She ran like she never ran before, dropping her bag and shoving through a small group of people. She heard someone yell "watch out!", but she paid them no mind. She couldn't even think at this point as she sped across the street, straight into traffic.

Nori saw the taller boy with raven hair, jerk his head to the left and an expression equivalent to a dear caught in headlights stained his face. He stood frozen, staring at the fast approaching vehicle. She was finally close enough to shove the two frozen in shock teenagers out of the way with all the force she could muster. She saw the two fly in the air, enough to get them all the way across the road.

Unfortunately she didn't get to see how or where exactly they landed, she felt something collide into her and everything slipped away instantly.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I know, we all wish we did because there would be at least 75920278262125 seasons of it by now. On the bright side, our imaginations can live on, on this beautiful FanFiction site.**

 **Soooo…. There is so much to say about this new development. I love writing and I felt like I was updating too much on my other story too frequently so I figured I could put some of that extra time, into updating and writing this story.**

 **I have a problem, you see, I daydream my life away, constantly coming up with new scenarios to all kinds of shows and books I like to read. I came up with this one about five hours ago and I couldn't let it go.**

 **PLEASE READ THIS**

 **I have very big plans for this fanfic and I hope you all stick with me on this journey and review. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed (leave tips and things, tell me** _ **how**_ **to improve. Please don't be a savage and roast me) Your flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. If you don't like, don't read I'm not forcing you to do anything. I am going to be completely honest, if you call my story cliche at any point in time, I will hunt you down :D**

 **Anyways, I thought this would be a good point to stop at since it is only the introduction. The next chapter will switch perspectives and be much longer I promise you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidents Happen For a Reason**

Chapter Two: The Nightmare On 23rd St.

Yasuchika hated surprises. Yes, he really did hate surprises. Everyone in the family knew that the younger, more serious, Haninozuka didn't like to be surprised. He liked knowing what was going to happen, planning for it, and calculating the results. He would be shocked that his family disregarded this important fact and planned him a surprise birthday party, nonetheless.

It started out as a pretty normal day for the, now, thirteen year old boy. He woke up and got ready for school, fought Mitsukuni, his older brother, before breakfast and lost. Then he ate his usual breakfast consisting of bento and rice while his older brother ate two full sized cakes BY HIMSELF. After that they both piled into the limo that would take them to school.

First clue that they were all hiding something from him.

Takashi Morinozuka and his younger brother, Satoshi, always rode with them to school. For some reason they weren't there, which made Yasuchika frown at the empty area next to him where Satoshi should've been.

Second clue that they were all hiding something from him.

Mitsukuni, however, seemed _unfazed_ by their _unexpected_ absences. That made Yasuchika's frown considerably deepen. His older brother was very attached to the oldest Morinozuka just as Yusachika himself was very attached to the youngest Morinozuka and vice versa. He shrugged it off knowing that they had their reasons for not being where they _should_ be. He eyed his brother suspiciously.

Third clue that they were all hiding something from him.

Mitsukuni was acting more excited than usual. His short legs swung back and forth as he happily played with his pink plush toy rabbit, Usa-Chan. This wasn't too unusual. The flowers dancing around his head were suspicious though. He didn't get to see that very much, mostly because his and Mitsukuni's brotherly relationship wasn't a good one.

The ride to school was quiet. Yasuchika held strong resentment for his brother and his brother knew that due to his childish personality and the things he likes. It made things a bit awkward for the two and anyone around them when they were close to each other. While he did not like his brother, he respected him and looked up to him- to a short extent. He never outwardly showed it, he kept to himself mostly and was still reserved whenever he was around his cousin who was also his best and _only_ friend.

"Happy birthday, Chika-Chan!" Mitsukuni said with a _knowing_ smile before he hopped out of the vehicle holding his brief case in one hand and his light pink plush toy in the other.

Yasuchika pursed his lips as he got out of the vehicle as well. He made his way to the middle school sector which was on the opposite side of the high school sector where his brother was headed. Yasuchika was in his second year of middle school just as his brother was in his second year of high school.

Fourth clue that they were all hiding something from him.

Even though Yasuchika shared all of his classes with Satoshi, they didn't see each other until after lunch break. Yasuchika felt like he was going to rip the raven haired boy's head off by the time he saw him. He didn't care much for his birthday, but he did feel entitled to have his best friend with him throughout the school day, especially _that_ day. That was his day and he wanted Satoshi suffer alongside him.

"Happy birthday, Chika-Chan!" Satoshi exclaimed, giving his companion a side hug. Yasuchika glowered at him, making him step away a bit and say nervously, "Now now, don't kill me. I had to be somewhere important this morning."

"Where did you _have_ to be and why couldn't you do it yesterday or tomorrow?" He asked as they walked to their next class.

Fifth clue that they were all hiding something from him.

"Well I couldn't do it yesterday because my kendo meeting was extended later than usual and I couldn't do it tomorrow because they aren't open tomorrow." Satoshi said, subtly _avoiding_ the other question and looking at copper haired friend in confusion. "Why aren't you wearing your glasses today?"

Sixth clue that they were all hiding something from him.

"I couldn't find them." He explained, "I could _swear_ I put them on my night stand last night before I fell asleep, but they weren't there when I woke up."

"Maybe they fell under your bed, did you check?"

"Yes, but they weren't there or anywhere close to where I put them."

"Well you've lost them before," he reasoned.

"I just don't understand where else I could've put them. The only time I take them off is before shower and before I got to bed." Satoshi opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Yasuchika said, "I checked the bathroom as well."

"Hmm, strange," Satoshi said. Yasuchika could've sworn he heard his voice laced with amusement. "Well at least you don't actually need them."

"I do need them," Yasuchika insisted.

"Mhm, sure." Obviously being sarcastic.

Classes went by slowly. Yasuchika liked to sketch when he's bored so as he drew, Satoshi whispered to him about nothing important- to him at least. After school let out, Yasuchika and Satoshi went separate ways. Yasuchika went to his karate club and Satoshi went to his kendo club, both of which they were captains of and the classes were being held in two different gyms at Ouran, so they didn't have to leave school yet.

Yasuchika's class went well for the most part, nothing out of the ordinary happened. He still had his pupils challenge him, he gave tips, they complained and he barked at them to work harder. The class itself lasted an hour and a half. When it was over everyone was sweaty and in need of a shower and drink. Everyone filed into the locker room and got washed up. By the time Yasuchika and Satoshi met up, it was a little past 4:30 pm.

Seventh clue that they were all hiding something from him.

"Instead of going straight home," Satoshi said, taking his friend by the arm and leading him in the opposite direction of their ride home. "Let's go somewhere fun."

"Like where?" Yasuchika snorted, finding it funny and very un-Satoshi-like to not want to go straight home and take a nap.

"Town isn't that far away and this new place opened called ' _Kyokutan'na sukēto',_ I think it'd be a fun place to check out." He said, his onyx eyes twinkling with excitement.

Yasuchika shook his head, "I don't know how to skate and neither do you. That being said, I don't want to risk falling and breaking something." Satoshi reaches up and smacked Yasuchika in the back of his head. He stared at his friend open-mouthed. "What was that for?" He growled.

"You need to pull that stick out of your ass and live a little." Satoshi lectured, "You're thirteen now and it's time you started acting like it. You're allowed to have fun, you're allowed to be happy and one day you're going to regret not living your life to its fullest."

"Don't curse at me you jerk." Satoshi whacked him again. "Ow! What was that for?" Yasuchika cried out incredulously, shoving the taller boy who just laughed.

"That one was just because I felt like it." Satoshi smirked looking quite happy with himself, making Yasuchika scowl at him.

They continued to bicker, throwing friendly insults and jabs at each other. Yasuchika thought that one day he was going to get a concussion from all the whacking upside the head he was getting. It usually only happened when he was being rude or Satoshi thought he needed to be taught a lesson.

They always acted like that. They had a special friendship one where they could insult each other to their heart's content and the other one wouldn't mind, he'd just throw one right back knowing that they were just kidding. There used to be times when they were younger, they would slip up and poke fun at a major insecurity and they'd get very upset and battle it out physically. They knew by now about the term _boundaries_ in which they were very well aware it would be wise not to cross.

When they arrived at said destination it was very lively with upbeat music playing very loud, people skating around with friends or lovers, people eating and playing at the mini arcade by the concession stand. It smelled very… Cheesy? Like the kind of cheese that went with a box of nacho chips. They saw a bunch of people snacking on that popular Mexican food. Yasuchika's stomach rumbled and his mouth watered. All he could think of was ' _I don't need it. I don't need it. I don't need it.'_

After they paid for the skates and told the employee their shoe size, they got them on and stood up a little shaky. Yasuchika didn't want to be a chicken and back out, but he was starting to feel queasy as he tried to balance himself on the hand- rail. He didn't like this. He knew he was going to fall and make a fool out of himself. Why did he let Satoshi talk him into this? Because he's Satoshi, his best friend, that's why.

An hour later when Yasuchika had started to cry out of frustration, the two boys had just about all they could take. Both martial art artists had fallen down and made fools out of themselves more times than they could count. Every time they felt themselves falling they sucked in a deep breath and thought that they were finally going to break something. They didn't, but they were going to have a couple bruises and be very sore in the morning.

They glided over to the bench, sat down and unlaced their skates. "That was your idea of fun?" Yasuchika pouted as they turned in their skates and exited the building.

He laughed, causing Yasuchika to glare. "I thought it was hilarious watching you struggle not to fall and you ended up falling anyways." He bent over and smacked his leg, still laughing loudly at Yasuchika's expense. "The look of panic on your face was priceless."

"Are you describing me or yourself?"

"Touché, Chika-Chan, now where would you like to go and get some decent food?"

Yasuchika looked around. There were dozens of shops and places they could go. The streets were less crowded than earlier, they could actually stand on the sidewalk and not get trampled, but there were still a lot of people wandering around. He saw a bakery nearby that smelled heavenly, but he wasn't a fan of sweets so he kept looking.

"How about…." He spotted a decent looking restaurant a couple blocks away and pointed at it. "Benyue's Resutoran?"

Satoshi nodded his head in approval, "Looks legit, let's go."

When they walked in they were immediately assaulted with the mouth-watering smell of fried food. The place looked decent, not like the fancy restaurants they usually ate at, but it still looked decent. It was large, not ginormous, like they were used to. The floor was red carpeted, not marble, like they were used to. Lanterns illuminated pretty lights from above the tables. There were booths and tables, a few claw machines in the lobby, people eating, waiters and waitresses making rounds and taking orders and cleaning what needed to be cleaned. Soft music was playing quietly in the background. The room was filled with indistinct chattering and the clinking of dishes and silverware.

A middle aged man walked up to us with a smile holding two adult menus. "Would you like a table or a booth?"

"Booth," they both said simultaneously.

The waiter nodded and said, "Follow me." They followed him and he lead them to a nice table with a leather burgundy booth. It was a nice, clean, place to eat. Yasuchika decided he liked this commoner restaurant.

The waiter set the menus down, took his notepad and pencil out of his half apron. "What would you like to drink?"

"We'll have a martini with an olive on the side." Satoshi said with a straight face. Yasuchika's mouth dropped and the waiter looked slightly uncomfortable.

"How- how old are you?" The waiter asked, his face contorted as if he was having an inner conflict.

"He was joking," Yasuchika said quickly, sending a glare at Satoshi.

Satoshi broke down laughing, "You should've seen your faces," he gasped out, clutching his sides.

"I'll have some coffee, get him sweet tea." Yasuchika said, still glowering at his friend. The waiter however looked so relieved as he scurried away.

"Okay, you have to admit that was pretty funny." Satoshi said, looking at his friend with joyful tears in his eyes.

"That was dumb, you could've gotten us in trouble."

"It was funny."

"It was stupid."

"It was funny and you know it."

Yasuchika felt his lips twitch upwards. "Okay it was kind of amusing."

The rest of the time they were there, they enjoyed themselves. Yasuchika lightened up a little and even cracked a few jokes. They ate and talked about what they were going to do tomorrow since they had no school. They also talked about what they were expecting after they entered their third year in middle school since it was approaching quickly.

"I don't know either, I'll be fine just being captain of the karate club. I've got my hands full all the time with training and school." Yasuchika stated, eating another sirloin shrimp.

"But don't you think that there's more that we could be doing then training all the time and going to school?" Satoshi shook his head, taking a sip of his tea. "It's like a never ending cycle and quite frankly I'm getting bored of doing the same things over and over."

"So you think our lives are dull?"

"Yes."

"Well," Yasuchika sighed. "It is repetitive and it is uneventful, but that's just how life is. It's either boring or terrible. Life sucks and it's going to suck until the day we die." Yasuchika suddenly lost his appetite and he had only eaten about half of what was on his plate. He looked at Satoshi who was looking sorta troubled.

"I think that if we tried to put ourselves out there, we might be able to find something more interesting." He smiled and shrugged. "Life doesn't have to suck for us. We're rich and have the power to do basically anything we want."

"What would satisfy you?" Yasuchika asked curiously.

In all honesty he was jealous of his friend. His friend had everything that he wanted. Satoshi had an honorable brother who wasn't an _alien_ and a good relationship with him too. Satoshi had the confidence, looks and personality to get all the friends he wanted. He had more privileges. He was allowed to slack off. He was allowed to show _weakness_ and indulge on what makes him happy. What would satisfy Satoshi? He had the life Yasuchika wanted. He'd be satisfied if he could somehow switch roles with his best friend, but he couldn't. Yasuchika thought life was unfair for him. He thought he got handed a life with the muddy end of the stick.

He deserved better. He deserved to have a normal brother whom wasn't an _alien._ An honorable brother who took the family legacy seriously and one of which he didn't have to fight every time they saw each other. He worked so hard to beat his older brother and be the favorite son, but Mitsukuni didn't even have to try and he always beat him in a fight. He trained and trained and trained but it never paid off. He acted tough because he felt that was how a true Haninozuka should act. Sure, he cried some, but other than those ' _few'_ times he was always the better brother.

It wasn't fair. Satoshi was right, he deserved to be able to let go once in a while and relax. He was just a kid and he wanted to be normal.

"I want," Satoshi's cheeks dusted pink as he thought hard on whatever he could possibly want. "I want to find love."

"Are you serious?" Yasuchika asked shocked, "You're only fourteen."

"And?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Being in love is never boring. If it's boring than it's not really love. I heard being in love is supposed to be the closest thing there is to magic. If I can fall in love, _then_ I'll be satisfied with my life."

"Yeah," he snorted, "whatever. As if love is just going to come out of nowhere and save you from a life of boredom."

After they finished eating, Satoshi insisted on paying since it was Yasuchika's birthday. He left a genorous tip for the waiter as well.

"Today has been amazing, what do you think, Chika-Chan?" Satoshi asked as they walked down the sidewalk. It was busier than earlier now since most people were just getting off work. It was after seven o'clock after all.

"It was fine," Yasuchika stated, looking up at the cloudy sky with a frown. "It's going to start raining soon."

Satoshi looked at the sky too and nodded. "Yeah, it'll probably make you look even more like a drowned rat." He joked, laughing as Yasuchika playfully punched his arm.

"I don't look like a drowned rat you jerk," he said sounding offended.

"You're right, only when you're wet."

Yasuchika couldn't suppress the smile that formed on his face. "It's my birthday, shouldn't you want to be making me feel good about myself?"

"I'm your best friend," he smirked. "I'm supposed to be completely honest with you. I'd say I'm doing a wonderful job, wouldn't ou?"

"You're an ass, you know that?" Yasuchika scoffed and rolled his chocolate eyes.

"Only with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means-"

"Watch out!" Someone screamed from a distance, startling the two boys.

Yasuchika noticed Satoshi had stopped walking and he stopped as well. "What are y-" he followed Satoshi's gaze and his breath caught in his throat. His jaw dropped, his body felt like dead weight and he wanted to move. He wanted to move so bad, but he couldn't. His mind screamed at him to get out of the way, to do _something_ , but he stood there completely frozen, eyes wide like a a dear caught in head lights.

He stiffened, thinking it was too late to try to get out of the way. He felt like he should squeeze his eyes closed and brace himself for impact, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the large oncoming vehicle. It was like a morbid curiosity, he didn't want to look away.

It was all happening so fast; one minute his legs were glued to the pavement, the next he was flying through the air. His arms flailed, he heard Satoshi scream as they both skidded onto the concrete sidewalk. Yasuchika felt his skin rip away, a loud snap as he landed on his arm the wrong way, a whimper escaped his lips and his eyes teared up.

He paid it no mind though as he looked at his raven haired companion in question. How? What happened? Satoshi was on all fours, he lifted his palms up to his face and Yasuchika flinched, seeing blood form in patches. Yasuchika felt a searing pain in his arm, he looked down at himself and a sob sounded. He thought he broke it. The sting of the scrapes hand were nothing compared to the pain in his arm.

"Sat-Satoshi!" He gasped out as his arm throbbed again.

"Are you okay, Chika?" He asked in panic, scooting over towards his friend, careful not to press his bloody hands to the ground.

"M-my arm!" He sniffled, "I th-think I b-broke it."

"Hold on I'll ca-"

Satoshi started, but was cut off when someone screamed not too far away from them, "HELP! SOMEONE CALL 119 *****!" **(A/N: 119 is 911 in Japan)**

Both boys snapped their heads in the direction of the panicked voices. Their eyes widened and they both felt the color drain from their faces. About fifteen feet away laid a small limp body in the middle of the road. The body's limbs were twisted at unnatural angles. There was a puddle of red forming around the body. Yasuchika turned his head away and vomited the food he had just eaten. They couldn't see the stranger's face, but they assumed it was a girl because of her long brown hair and female school uniform.

"...You didn't push us out of the way, did you?" Satoshi asked, a look equivalent to horror formed his face.

Yasuchika shook his head.

Satoshi stood up and held out a hand. Yasuchika grabbed hold with his skinned up hand, but uninjured arm. He gritted his teeth as he was hauled up. The two staggered over to the crowd and pushed passed the crowd forming around the mangled body.

"Everybody back up! Give her some room!" Satoshi yelled, throwing a deadly glare at anyone who looked ready to argue. The crowd cleared. Yasuchika saw a few people with their phones out, calling the police. Yasuchika watched as Satoshi crouched down and checked her pulse on the curve of her neck.

"She's not breathing," Satoshi said in alarm, glancing at his companion. His dark grey eyes looked like he was on the verge of tears. They had no idea what they were supposed to do. They heard if a person wasn't breathing they should perform CPR but they didn't know how to do that. In the distance sirens were heard getting closer to them.

Yasuchika couldn't stop staring at their savior. Blood gushed down her cracked skull, her long dark brown hair was wet and sticking to her face from smeared blood. One arm was laying limp over her chest, the other was sticking out across the black pavement.

Moving father down with his eyes, Her skirt was pulled up, revealing her upper thigh and panties. He would have blushed had it been any other time.

He quickly averted his eyes and suddenly Yasuchika felt even more lightheaded as he gagged.

Something jagged and sharp stuck out of her leg. It was white and red. He knew what it was, he just never saw a bone sticking out of a body before. Her body was bruised and battered, her shoe was nowhere to be found it had fallen off when the truck smashed into her. Her sock was still on but foot was twisted in an odd angle.

His stomach churned, bile rose in his throat as it clenched together painfully. He cringed and caressed his arm, not wanting to think about what it looked like under his white Ouran Middle School uniform.

When the EMTs showed up they immediately ripped her shirt open gave her CPR. The man had to perform high-frequency chest compressions. Yasuchika was so confused. The man kept rubbing a device together and yelling "clear" before sticking it to her chest. He flinched as he saw her body surge forward just to slam itself back to the ground. Yasuchika found his ability to breathe again as the EMT man said she was breathing to his partner. They lifted her onto a gurney, strapped her to it and moved her quickly to the ambulance.

Yasuchika and Satoshi jumped in too, although Yasuchika found it a bit difficult.

"Do you know her?" The guy asked.

"No, we were about to get hit by a car and she pushed us out of the way I guess." Satoshi said, his legs bouncing around anxiously watching as his partner started hooking her up to unfamiliar machines.

"Alright," he said. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but I think he," Satoshi gestured to his cousin who was cradling his injured arm. "May have broken his arm from the fall."

"Can you take your blazer off?" The EMT guy asked, shifting and getting an ice pack out of the compartment beside him.

"I don't want to."

"Well you're going to have to eventually so your arm can get X-rayed and treated." He said handing the ice pack out to him.

Yasuchika shook his head and said he'd rather wait for a doctor to fix it. Satoshi looked like he was going to smack him for being rude and difficult, but the stranger just shrugged and put the ice pack back into the compartment. He then gave them a blanket which they took and then he put his attention into the girl on the gurney and started working on cleaning the visible wounds.

When they got to the hospital they were rushing her through the double doors and someone at the front desk immediately lead them away while another person stopped the teens from following. They took that opportunity to sign Yasuchika in so they could fix his arm.

Satoshi forgot to check his phone in the back pocket of his slacks, he had several missed calls and unread texts from his concerned family. In all the ' _excitement'_ , he had completely forgotten about the surprise party. It was miles away from his growing list of worries.

When he did remember he paled and stepped out of the emergency room Yasuchika was in, currently getting a cast put on. He called his father and it rang once before the scolding voice of his father answered on the other end.

" _ **Where are you? We've been waiting for hours."**_

"It's a long story, we're in the hospital." He said with a sigh,

" _ **What happened are you guys alright?"**_ Satoshi could hear murmuring in the background and his father told them to be quiet.

"Yasuchika broke his arm, but other than that we just have a few scapes. We'll explain how it happened when you get down here." He ran a hand through his spiked hair with a frustrated sigh and told them which hospital. He hung up afterwards and walked back into the room. He was dreading telling his family about their fatal mistake.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I apologize for the failed humor. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me how I did.**

 **Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidents Happen For a Reason**

Chapter Three: The Aftermath

The waiting room for surgery was still and quiet except for the hypnotic tick of the old plastic clock hanging on the wall and the few people who couldn't help but fidget with anxiety burrowing itself in their guts. A smell evoking images of latex gloves and sanitized cleanliness- too clean, as if one had bleached everything time and time again- came to the minds of those who had the displeasure of having to sit patiently while they waited for news on friends and loved ones.

Satoshi stared down at his clammy hands, twisting and knotting them as if doing so would hold back the turmoil inside himself. Despair roamed the room, expelled on the breath of worriers like him and those doing their best to bite down on the pain that brought them here. He glanced at his best friend who didn't look to be coping any better than him.

Yasuchika's legs bounced, emitting a sharp tapping sound against the cold hard floor. He bit his thumbnail again for the upteenth time that night, this time he tasted blood, but the throbbing pain was a grateful distraction. He gave up on the nail biting and settled for repeatedly twisting the admittance band around his wrist. His eyes traveled to his father.

Yorihisa Haninozuka glared at the annoying ticking clock on the wall straight ahead of him. He let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest while he recrossed his legs. He moved his glare to his son, whom he caught staring at him.

Yasuchika quickly averted his eyes to the floor for a minute, but it felt like an hour to him. The copper haired boy couldn't help but look at his older brother, pleading with his big brown eyes for any sort of forgiveness.

Mitsukuni has fallen asleep on their cousin, Takashi. His small body was curled up in the tall boy's lap, his honey golden head rested on Takashi's chest, just below the chin. Before he had fallen asleep, Mitsukuni had cried into Takashi's neck while Takashi's face remained blank, just like his father's, and held him in close embrace, offering him much needed comfort.

They were scared and tired. They all felt like they each had a hand in this unfortunate event. If only they hadn't planned the party. If only they hadn't been out so late. If only they hadn't went out at all. If only they had taken a car. If only they hadn't opened their mouths about not being grateful for their lives. If only they were paying closer attention. If only they had just moved. If only….

The guilt was eating them, specifically Yasuchika and Satoshi. Of course they were beyond grateful for that girl saving their lives, they all were, but they couldn't handle her blood being on their hands, they'd break.

Yasuchika felt a tear slide down his cheek and he hastily wiped it away and his runny nose. He couldn't afford to look weak in front of his family, especially right now. Just thinking about the disappointed look on his father's face after they explained what had happened made him feel a whole new wave of tears flow from his eyes like a water faucet. His father couldn't even speak to him, he was that furious. Did he hate him now? Would he disown him? But Yasuchika apologized, shouldn't that be enough? No, a young girl's life was at risk because of their mistake. An apology wouldn't save her. An apology wouldn't fix anything right now.

As for Akira Morinozuka, Satoshi and Takashi's father, he remained stoic and unreadable as ever. Not uttering a word to anyone, not looking at anyone either. His eyes stayed glued to anything that wasn't his family. It was like he shut down his emotions and everything that surrounded him, but they all knew that that wasn't true. Takashi and Akira are very alike when it comes to things such as that. They are simply suffering in silence.

They wondered where the girl's family was. Shouldn't they be there? Where were they? Did the hospital get into contact with them? Did they know where she was and what happened? Maybe the hospital doesn't know who the girl is, she could be a Jane Doe. How long before her family comes looking for her if they haven't already? Will they find her before it's too l- no, she wasn't going to die. Yasuchika refused to accept that and he refused to take responsibility for something something he couldn't control.

That being said, all they could do was wait.

It was 7:17 am when a doctor came strolling out of the automatic double doors. The Haninozuka' sand the Morinozuka's were to stubborn to leave last night, all (except for Mitsukuni whom nobody dared to awaken) silently insisting that they were going to stay and wait for the news together. They were all anticipating the news, but they also felt it was their duty to stay and be there for the girl, especially since the girl's family never showed up.

"Is there anyone here with the patient from the hit and run incident?" The doctor called, examining the waiting room. Besides the Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's, there were nobody else in the lobby. Yorihisa and Akira both stood from their seats and walked toward the doctor. Yorihisa shot a look to Yasuchika whom looked like he was going to stand too, which immediately made the boy stop his movements.

From beside him, Yasuchika noticed Mitsukuni stir from his slumber. The blond blinked and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. Takashi shook his head as if he was trying to shake the sleepiness out of his head. Satoshi looked like he was trying desperately to eavesdrop on the adults' conversation, but it wasn't working out quite well. All four boys sat, now wide awake, waiting for the news to come back.

When the two parents came back, Akira's face was still painfully expressionless, but Yorihisa's face looked grave. He slid his hands up and down his face before firmly grasping a bit between his fists. They sat down and their children stared at them, wanting them to tell them something, but they still had enough common sense to not speak when they're like this.

Finally, after a minute of deafening silence, Yorihisa said, looking at the clock on the wall, "they still have no identification for her. The only thing that could lead them to it was her phone they found in her pocket and her high school uniform. The phone was shattered beyond repair, so they couldn't use that as a lead. They're going to call the high school where the uniform is believed to be from and ask around for any leads.

"As for her condition, they said it was a miracle she made it this long and they don't expect her to last the day," Yorihisa said.

Yasuchika buried his face into his hands as he broke down in body wracking sobs. He couldn't believe someone was dying because of him. It was all his fault. Again, thoughts of 'if only' raced through his mind making it harder to focus on what his father was saying. He didn't care about all the broken bones, or that her lung collapsed. He didn't care that she had brain damage and that her brain was literally swelling. He didn't care about all the other possibilities and concerns the doctor had expressed. He didn't care that if she made it the possibility of her being paralyzed or brain dead was high because all he could think was that she was going to die. He had to accept that as his mind shattered.

Satoshi looked like he was frozen in shock. He stared fixed at the plain white wall directly across from him. He was no longer fidgeting, he wasn't moving. Time seemed to stop for him. He couldn't hear his uncle list everything that was wrong with her. Everything was white noise to him. All he could think about was that it was his fault. A deep dark feeling began swirling in the depths of his stomach. Self hatred mixed with guilt was never a good combination, Hell, those emotions never went well with any other emotion because they were so powerful, so painful and so scary.

Mitsukuni didn't cry this time. This feeling that he had, it was so strong. For the first time in a long time, he felt numb. At first he felt an overwhelming grief, but then it was like his emotions were fighting each other and it left him feeling numb. He let Takashi hug him close to his chest, he made no move to stop him. He knew Takashi wasn't doing it for himself, he was doing it because he thought that's what Mitsukuni needed, but in truth, all Mitsukuni needed was some air and time to think. He needed time to let his feeling register to his brain, but at the moment he was kind of grateful not feeling anything.

"I called a driver to come pick you all up and take you home. You are excused from school today, I want you all to go home and get some rest. I will remain here and inform you if anything changes." He looked at his taller son, "We will talk soon, Yasuchika."

Yasuchika nodded as they stood and walked to the vehicle waiting to take them home. Takashi put a hand on Satoshi's shoulder, alerting him that they were leaving. He flinched and then stood, following his older brother out the door.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I apologize for the short chapter, this was a necessary filler. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me how I did.**

 **Updates may be delayed because school is kicking my ass. Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Accidents Happen For a Reason**

Chapter Four: Who?

The stark smell of bleach was overwhelming. She scrunched her eyes at the bright light that was sipping through her closed eyelids. She felt powerless and heavy, like her whole body was just dead weight.

Her fingers twitched slightly with what little strength she could muster. She tried to open her eyes, but it was like her eyelids were made of lead. She felt herself slipping back into unconsciousness.

…

She tried desperately to open her eyes and see what's around her. Where was she? Why couldn't she open her eyes? As the blinding light slowly subsided, she could eventually crack an eye open. Everything was blurry, but her eyes and take a look around at her surroundings.

She was at the hospital.

The room was pristine clean and gloomy. Typical hospital bed, IV and monitors. She wore a puzzled expression, wondering why she would be there. She questioned herself if she was dead, but then she concluded that she wasn't or her heart monitor would show a flat line, not green mountains on the monitor's screen and she wouldn't still be in the uncomfortably stiff hospital bed, she'd be in a morgue or something.

The walls were a pasty white color and the linens were creamish, but there were dozens of flowers, chocolates and balloons all around her. There was a huge stack of letters scattered over the bedside table. Instead of feeling more motivated to get better, she was bewildered, did someone care about her that much to buy all of that stuff. Who did that and why?

She could not remember how she got there, her mind was fuzzy, but she did know for sure that she wanted out as soon as possible. Preferably right now. She pulled on the IV line and felt sharp pain. Seems that unplucking IV is only easily done in the movies.

She tried to get comfortable by inching her head to the side, but all she got was a wave of pain. She groaned. Her head hurt, her whole body hurt actually. What happened to send her here? Why was she in so much pain?

Her eyes traveled to her own body. A thin white blanket was placed over her, but she could see a hospital gown peeking out from under it. She weakly lifted the covers above her. She didn't see anything wrong with her; no bruises; no casts; no cuts.

A woman wearing hospital scrubs came into the room. She looked up from the clipboard in her hand and stopped abruptly, her face contorting to shock.

"Oh, you're a-awake!" She exclaimed with a hand over her chest where her heart would be. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, I don't feel very well. Can you please tell me why I'm here?" She asked, rubbing circles into her wrist.

"You were in a car accident, don't you remember?" The nurse asked. She came towards her and started checking her IV.

The girl watched her nurse in wariness. She didn't like the closeness when she already felt cramped. "No, I don't recall," she said.

"Well you were. I heard that you were very heroic, pushing those two boys out of the way." She shook her head, "It's a shame you got hit by the vehicle instead. They visit you almost everyday, such nice boys."

"Oh…" She couldn't quite believe it. Shouldn't she remember that? Well she didn't, in fact, she couldn't remember anything. Who is she? How old is she? Does she have any family? "Do you know who I am?"

The nurse's eyes widened and she stopped what she was doing, "Darling, don't you?"

"No."

"I'll go get the doctor and inform him of the situation." The girl watched as the lady scurried out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"What do you mean 'she has amnesia'?" Yasuchika mimicked the poor nurse who had the displeasure of informing the teens who came to visit their 'friend'. "Ow, you ass!" He sneered at his friend who whacked him upside the back of his head.

"It means she can't remember anything, Baka. Don't be rude to her, it's not her fault." Satoshi scolded with a glare.

In all honesty they were just happy she woke up. They had almost lost hope. She's been in a coma for three months! It was a miracle she even survived, they were all surprised when she had. Was it really shocking that she would develop amnesia? No, it wasn't, but that didn't mean they were happy about it.

They knew her name: Akatsuki, Noriko, an orphan. Her social worker came by once every week. They asked questions since the doctors weren't allowed to tell them anything, but her social worker said her information was confidential so she only gave out a name, age and birthdate. Yasuchika has a feeling he she didn't give anymore information than that because she didn't know anything else.

"Well when can we see her?" Yasuchika asked.

"I'm not positive, Doctor Asahina is currently doing various MRI's and tests while she's awake." The nurse said. "Maybe you should come back tomorrow, you'll be able to see her then."

Before Yasuchika could objective, Satoshi took him by the arm and said, "We'll come back tomorrow."

 **A/N: Super short chapter I know, don't kill me *hides behind Takashi* but I've had my hands unhealthily full as of late and I didn't want a late update. I'm sorry, the pressure is on and I'm so stressed. My mind has been elsewhere. The next chapter will be longer. They'll all meet yada yada ya~**


	5. AN IMPORTANT

**Accidents Happen For a Reason**

 **A/N: Hellooooo everybody~ I LOVE your hair today, you look amazing- yeah, I have some bad news.**

 **This story is, as of right now, discontinued. I know I know, I'm very sorry. I just don't have time and I hit a major writer's block on this story. I will continue with my other story The Best Friend Type.**

 **I MIGHT CONTINUE this, I just don't have any inspiration. Ever since I started taking my new medications my brain feels like it's been fried like a rotisserie chicken and I haven't been able to daydream much pertaining to this story. Daydreaming keeps the stories flowing and gives me motivation to write. Right now I don't have that.**

 **I also have other stories, more prominent stories, that I need to work on. My account is Vanilla Twilight or ExpectationsCausedByReputations. Be warned that everything is very very very very very very very very very very EXTREMELY GAY. I only have one story up right now on that account and it's boyxboy, an original novel about werewolves so if you're interested in that kind of thing, check it out. It's going to be a series. A very very very very very very very very very very EXTREMELY GAY series.**

 **Anywho~ Don't steal my work. I will be on every single writing website/app. That being said, I will find you… lol. But seriously, why would anyone want to copy? Where's the fun in writing if you don't actually write?**

 **Goodbye, for now.**

 **Mwah!**


End file.
